Europa Gloria (Map Game)
The Map Game has Started! You can still join it if you want to! Europa Gloria is based off my Con-World page: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Europa_Gloria It is not plagiarism since I made the page and the only editor. The way it function will be like my other map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) This includes war, the economy, domestic issues and more. The game will start in 1985, a year before the 101 years peace end. Here are army ranks: http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/World_Army_Ranks_(Europa_Gloria) Countries only know the military units of them and their colonies. For example, since the US is a UK colony, the UK has the M1 Abrams designs. You may use Wikipedia for finding what unit designs you have. Unit designs beyond 2015 you do not have but can researched and later, built. You may do anything realistic. You are allow colonize the moon and in 2020 allow to colonize Mars. When the year is 2120, colonizing of the Solar System is allowed, 2420 allow to colonized local stars and there systems, 2920 allows colonization of the Orion belt, 4920 allows colonization of the galaxy and 9920 allows the colonization of the local galaxies and in the year 49920 allows the colonization of the universe. If war breaks out between nations that not AI; Remember that your wars would be at the same time. I will also be informing on events. I will also do the diplomatic offers an agreements of foreign nations that are AI. Does include you doing diplomatic offers between AI and you. One country per player and no switching. Game will start when there is at least 2 players. You may join halfway though the game. Game ends with world domination; regardless if allies or enemy, AI or Human. Banned Players: None Map Countries: Triple Entente: *(Brown) The Russian Empire- *'(Red) The United Kingdom- '''Warrioroffreedom123 *(Orange) France- ''Germanic Alliance: *(Bright Blue) Kingdom of the North, AKA Scandinavia- *(Purple) The Austrian-Hungarian Empire- *(Green) The German Empire- Orwell Mediterranean Alliance: *((Green-Blue) Italy- *'(Yellow) Kingdom of Portugal- 'Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 23:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) *(Blue) Kingdom of Spain- Non-aligned: *(Tan) The Benelux Union- *(Dark Green) The Swiss Confederation- .Charts: You may add charts. They are updated at the start of every year. Industrial Production in 1985 (UK in 1985 is 1000): Russia: 502.1 UK: 1000.0 France: 894.2 Scandinavia: 745.6 Germany: 989.7 Austria: 721.3 Italy: 737.4 Portugal: 793.2 Spain: 801.5 Benelux: 892.1 Switzerland: 890.4 1985: * Spain, January: '''Spain would like to buy Gibraltar for 200$ Million. ** I like this way more, thank you for joining. This will be deleted by someone. * '''Portugal, January: '''We improve our railways in rural Brazil. * '''January (Germany): The New Years celebrations end in Berlin. Kaiser Wilhelm IV states, "It is time for Germany to take the lead in the world. Deutschland must modernize heavily in order for it to sustain this Reich. Across the German Economic Union in the vast colonies in Africa, the Pacific, and Asia." In the Reichstag, the Mond Bill is passes setting up construction for a moon landing platform in German Southwest Africa along with a tracking station in Dar Es Salaam. * Britain (January) '''We strictly prohibit Anti Colonial Movements throughout our colonies. We issue a plan to have a man on the Moon, then by 2025, have a man on Mars. We announce our plans to create an astriod mining business. * '''Germany (February): German chancellor Rudolph Eisenhower announces increased military presence in Sudwest Afrika and Deutsch Ostafrika to protect the launch site and the tracking station. With a preliminary station in Bavaria we prepare in 2 months to launch Wilhelm I, a tracking satellite (similar to Sputnik). Also with great German rocket scientists we plan our preliminary lunar landing for either 1998 or 2002. However the overoptimistic Minister of Space makes a statement that Germany will have a man on the moon before the end of the 1990s. We also ask for Austria to send scientists and help with the project for dual efforts. Category:Europa_Gloria_(Map_Game) Category:ASB